alter birth
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: When mel c has alternative personalities and goes into labour


**Altered Birth**

It was a cool winter day in Waycross of 2013. As usual, I was over helping my aunt who's recent experience with abuse had left her personality fragmented. Unsure of what personality I'd encounter, I always try to figure out which one I was talking too. After a few weeks, I was use to the sudden mood swings. Still it was quite frightening.

"Aunt Mel how are you?" I asked

"I'm ok but the others in my head are giving me a migraine." She said rubbing her bulbous belly. She had changed after the abuse. She had only just healed from Robbie's last attack. Her eyes were still black and blue from bruising and lack of proper nutrition had made her slightly thinner. The only thing that seemed right was the 9month pregnant belly. She seemed shattered. I hated Robbie for this.

"Which one is giving you trouble?" I asked.

"Tracy, she's driving me crazy!" She replied.

**The Next day**

The next day dawned with an odd air of mixture frustration and curiosity. I went over to Melanie's to help clean, thus allowing her to rest. However as I entered her home, I could hear a prayer. It flowed so beautifully, I could tell it was in old style. It was her protective personality, Mary Magdalene.

"Aunt Mary I had no idea you'd switch." I said.

"Yeah but I feel another swap coming." She said. Suddenly Mary shut her eyes. Then she spasmed for a moment and then she opened her eyes. However her movements and expressions suggested she wasn't' Mary anymore. She stood up and hugged me in a motherly way. It was obvious it was her motherly personality, Mrs. Johnstone.

"Hello cupcake, It's been so long." She said.

"I've missed you too Auntie J." I said hugging her back.

"So how have you been?" She asked as her body tensed up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your Mel's water broke." She said as water collected around her feet. With that my instincts kicked in and I led her into the bathroom. As she disrobed, I ran her warm tub water. With a small amount of help in removing her shirt luckily she was wearing a sports bra under it, and removing her paints and underwear, she got into the tub. She sat down relaxing what a little she did at that moment; she finally had some pain relief. At the height of her pain, she shut her eyes. Suddenly she spasmed, and after a moment she began to speak in prayer. It was obvious that Mary was back.

"KItten? What's going on? The last thing I remember is my praying earlier now I'm in great pain." She said.

"Aunt Mary? Aunt Mel's water broke, I'm sorry but Aunt Mel's in labor." I said.

"I don't fear the pain, for the lord shall guide me though it." She replied.

"You'll be fine; the water will help deal with the pain." I said.

"Thank you for the water Kitten." She replied. Suddenly we heard an odd movement in the next room, followed by the squeak of someone leaning against the door. After this we heard labored breathing. Looking though the keyhole, I saw a brown eye. I was shocked. We had a peeper.

"Kitten I believe we have a peeper." Mary whispered.

"I got it." I said grabbing a needle from the medicine cabinet.

"Wait I know we say an eye for an eye but I have a better idea." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked. After hearing her plan, I pushed the door open quickly. Hearing the peeper stumble, I grabbed him quickly. Pulling him in, I was shocked and frustrated. Charlie was peaking at my Aunt who was naked from the waste down and about to give birth. By his expression, he'd seen an eye full.

"Charlie what in the name of almighty do you think you're doing?" Mary said hotly.

"It's not what it looks like." Charlie contested.

"You were peeping you naughty boy. Go pray and hide your shame." She said. Suddenly her body tensed up. She shook and screamed as her body convulsed. She doubled over in pain for a moment. After a minute or two she relaxed. But her movements suggested someone new was in control.

"Angel am I in labor? Wait what's Charlie doing in here?" Melanie asked

"Yeah you are Aunt Mel and the worst part is that he was peeping." I answered angrily.

"In my defense I was curious. I've never seen a nude woman." Charlie said.

"Charlie you're 21 I'm sure you have." Melanie snapped.

"Even so did it have to be my aunt? Couldn't you ask Cally?" I asked. Suddenly her body spasmed in pain again. She closed her eyes wincing from the pain. Her hand shot out for mine and gripped it tightly. Then she let go the pain left her.

"Angel thank you for helping me and the others." She said though tears.

"I'm just doing my job as your niece." I said.

"You're wonderful Angel." She said hugging me.


End file.
